memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Bajoran Militia
The Bajoran Militia (also known as the Bajoran Military Guard) was the military of the Third Republic of Bajor. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, DS9 novelization: What You Leave Behind) History Prior to the Occupation The Militia was in existence by 2318, and was involved in the official first contact with the Cardassian Union during which members of the Militia were highly suspicious of the Cardassians. As contact continued with the Cardassians and enclaves for the Oralian Way were constructed on Bajor, the Militia was slowly removed from a position of power and prestige. In 2323, Cemba Station was bombed and the Cardassians showed evidence that the Tzenkethi launched the attack. The Chamber of Ministers decided to send a reprisal fleet to hunt down any ships that may have been responsible for the bombing, so the Militia dispatched the Clarion and the Glyhrond. These two warships discovered a Tzenkethi warship in the Ajir system and engaged it. They were somewhat succesful, but two Cardassian warships attacked them, destroying the Bajoran ships and capturing the Tzenkethi ships. They then used the Tzenkethi vessel in an attack on Bajor itself, during which many Militia ships were destroyed or severely damaged, causing massive damage to the Militia. The Cardassians then came in and destroyed the ship. This allowed the Cardassians to gain a military base in the Bajor system and relegated the Militia to a minor role until it was disbanded at the beginning of the Occupation of Bajor. (TLE - Terok Nor novel: Day of the Vipers) Reestablishment Jaro Essa, who had served in the Militia before the Occupation, oversaw its reestablishment in 2369. (TLE - Terok Nor novel: Dawn of the Eagles) Many members of the Resistance joined the Militia soon after the Occupation, including Kira Nerys, Krim Aldos and Lenaris Holem. Krim would be selected to be overgeneral of the Militia by 2370. (DS9 episodes: "Emissary", "The Circle", "Shakaar", DS9 - Worlds of Deep Space Nine novel: Bajor: Fragments and Omens) Several Militia personnel served with Captain Benjamin Sisko and his Starfleet crew aboard Deep Space 9 in a variety of positions. Major Kira was also given access to the . (DS9 episodes: "Emissary", "Defiant") 2370s In 2370, the Militia was divided by the attempted coup of the government by the Circle of Jaro Essa. Overgeneral Krim would believe the Circle would be the correct path for Bajor, leading to independence from the Federation as well as Cardassia. However Essa had entered unknowingly into a pact with Cardassian Central Command, who were secretly supplying arms to the Circle to leave Bajor (and the Wormhole) alone and vulnerable. Essa would step down and be incarcerated. Overgeneral Krim would resign his commission, though the Circle Commission would state that he had done no criminal acts. The Militia would resume normal operations after the coup crisis. (DS9 - Worlds of Deep Space Nine novel: Bajor: Fragments and Omens) In late 2371, Kai Winn Adami, temporalily granted the powers of First Minister) in the run-up to the elections, sent the Militia to recover industrial soil reclamators that former Resistance hero Shakaar Edon had refused to return. The Militia task force, under the command of now-Colonel Lenaris Holem, pursued the former Shakaar members into the hills of Dahkur Province for several days. There Colonel Lenaris, recognising the capabilities and vision of the former cell leader, would form a political pact with Shakaar. A year and a half after Overgeneral Krim's own political maneuvering of the Militia, Colonel Lenaris and his fellow Militia officers would again attempt to force a political change on Bajor. This time successful, the Militia would, through their open support of Shakaar, force Kai Winn to not stand for election and see Shakaar elected. (DS9 episode: "Shakaar") As per Bajor's non-aggression pact with the Dominion, the Militia worked with the Dominion forces when they occupied the Bajoran system in late 2373 and early 2374. Several members later helped to overthrow the Dominion's control of Deep Space 9. (DS9 episodes: "A Time to Stand", "Sacrifice of Angels") In 2374, a research vessel of the Militia, the Ke'el Tul, was destroyed by the Grigari near the Denorios Belt. (DS9 video game: The Fallen) In 2375, Colonel Kira Nerys commanded a Militia impulse ship fleet in a blockade of Derna to stop the Romulans from arming the plasma torpedo launchers they had deployed there. (DS9 episode: "Shadows and Symbols") In 2376, now-General Lenaris Holem commanded the Militia's Lamnak fleet during the evacuation of the Europani from Europa Nova. (DS9 novel: Demons of Air and Darkness) Federation membership Although some members transferred to Starfleet after Bajor joined the United Federation of Planets in 2376, the Militia remained as the planet's defense force. (DS9 novels: Unity, Warpath; STO mission: "Of Bajor") :The Path to 2409 instead states that Bajor did not reapply to join the Federation until 2383, and was not formally admitted until 2393. Star Trek Online does not otherwise conflict here. In 2380, Federation President Nanietta Bacco offered to petition the Militia to patrol the Cardassian Union's "trouble spots", although Elim Garak believed the Castellan would not be receptive to the idea. (ST - Destiny novel: Mere Mortals) By 2409 the Militia no longer operated as a space service, having given its naval functions over to Starfleet. However it remained Bajor's surface army and security service. (STO mission: "Of Bajor") Alternate universes In the alternate mirror universe, the Bajoran Militia was part of the Maquis, a resistance against the Terran Empire in the 24th century. In the dark mirror universe, where there is a militaristic Bajoran-dominated governmental authority, the Bajoran Empire, controlling Bajor, Earth, Trill, Betazed and surrounding space through the use of the powerful Bajoran Militia. Subdivisions *Aerial Guard *City Watch *Planetary Defense *Space Guard Structure The Militia's rank structure is similar to a traditional Earth army. Its ranks are: *Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Field colonel *Colonel *General *Overgeneral Past and present members *Arlan *Bemar *Brilgar *Cenn Desca *Day Kannu *Hazar *Hortak *Jabara *Jatarn *Jaza Najem *Hovan *Kira Nerys *Krim Aldos *Kurn, Son of Mogh *Letara *Lenaris Holem *Li Nalas *Neela *Nes *Nevis *Odo *Okala *Onara *Pinar *Rom *Seelee *Tagana *Talpet *Tekoa *Yevlin Meris *Yndar Category:Military organizations Category:Alternate mirror universe Category:Dark mirror universe